


Момент

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: В жизни Пхичита было не так много важных людей. Мама и папа, и многочисленные кузены и кузины, и тети с дядями — все они были. Но то была родня. А кроме родни кто? Пожалуй, Юри, его самый верный и горячо любимый друг. А еще Чао-Чао. Тренер и больше, чем тренер.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Celestino Cialdini, Phichit Chulanont/Celestino Cialdini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Момент

В жизни Пхичита было не так много важных людей. Мама и папа, и многочисленные кузены и кузины, и тети с дядями — все они были. Но то была родня. А кроме родни кто? Пожалуй, Юри, его самый верный и горячо любимый друг. А еще Чао-Чао. Тренер и больше, чем тренер. 

— Утро, — сказал Челестино, и широкая рука легла Пхичиту на ягодицу. 

— Доброе утро, — ответил Пхичит и поцеловал его в скулу. Сначала Чао-Чао — потом телефон. Но вот он потянулся за своим смартфоном, чтобы нацелить камеру прямо на Челестино. Склонить голову набок, подумать, расправить волосы Челестино по подушке, а потом щелкнуть камерой и поставить на фонку мобильника. У него была целая коллекция утренних фотографий Чао-Чао, и менял он их на фоне почти каждый день. 

— Зачем тебе столько моих фотографий? — спросил Челестино, собирая волосы резинкой в неаккуратный пучок. 

— Воспоминания о предыдущей ночи, — улыбнулся Пхичит, заходя в Инстаграм и бегло просматривая комментарии. Вопреки распространенному мнению, он не такую уж большую часть своей жизни выносил на всеобщее обозрение. В социальных сетях, например, он никогда не говорил о семье и — самое главное — о своих отношениях с Чао-Чао. Их отношения неизменно столкнулись бы с непониманием и неодобрением, так что — нет. Знал о них только Юри. Но Юри — парень не из болтливых, никому не расскажет. 

— И что тебе понравилось в предыдущей ночи?

— Как ты целовал мои ноги. 

Разбитые, в синяках и мозолях ноги фигуриста. Но Челестино поклонялся им. И целовал. И это заставляло Пхичита трепетать и в предвкушении сжимать руками простыни. 

— Но знаешь, что мне не понравилось? — Пхичит стал у ростового зеркала, вмонтированного в шкаф. — Вот это. — Он показал на шею, где на смуглой коже красовался красноречивый засос. — Как ты предлагаешь это скрыть?

— Замажешь BB-кремом.

— О нет, «бибишка» это не скроет — тут придется использовать тональник. 

— Прости. — Челестино обнял его сзади, целуя в затылок. — Мой косяк, больше не буду.

— А ноги целовать будешь?

— Буду.

— Ладно, прощаю. 

Одевшись, они направились в ванную. На съемную квартиру Чао-Чао давно переехала вся косметика Пхичита. На своей съемной квартире Пхичит почти не жил, непонятно, зачем вообще снимал. Надо бы об этом поговорить.

Пхичит сунул за щеку щетку и сказал: 

— Эй, Чао-Чао, может, будем жить вместе? — Вот так вроде бы просто, но с замиранием сердца.

— Ты хочешь жить со мной?

Пхичит видел в зеркале удивление. 

— Конечно. А ты что думал?

— Я не думал, что…

— Что?

— Забей.

— Скажи.

— Я не думал, что ты настолько меня любишь. 

— Дурак. Конечно же, я тебя люблю. — Пхичит улыбнулся в зеркало и сплюнул пасту. Прополоскал рот, умылся гелем для умывания и освободил место для Челестино. — Вообще-то ты один из самых важных людей в моей жизни.

— Один из? Кто остальные?

— Эй, собственник, у меня вообще-то есть Юри и семья, и я их всех очень люблю.

— Да, прости, как-то не подумал. А что с Юри? Вы вроде бы встречались.

— Мы остались друзьями. 

— Потому что он променял тебя на этого Никифорова?

— Не обязательно делать мне больно. — Пхичит пихнул Чао-Чао в бок.

— Прости, я не то хотел сказать. 

— А что ты хотел сказать? 

— Что я тоже очень люблю тебя. 

Пхичит расплылся в невольной улыбке. Обнял Челестино, притираясь щекой к широкой спине. Вода перестала течь, но Чао-Чао так и остался стоять, опираясь на умывальник. 

— Не верю, что сказал это. После стольких лет…

— Что ты почувствовал, признавшись?

— Облегчение. Я много думал об этом, но не решался признаться, думал, это не взаимно, думал, ты со мной просто… не знаю, потому что хочешь каких-то отношений.

— Сначала так и было. Но со временем… 

— Я счастлив. 

Челестино наконец оторвался от умывальника, и Пхичит подал ему полотенце. Потом вытащил из кармана мобильник. Обнял Чао-Чао, направляя на них камеру.

— Зачем это? — нахмурился Челестино.

— Нужно запечатлеть момент, когда мы признались друг другу в любви. 

— И поставить на фонку? 

— Обязательно.

— Скинешь мне, я тоже так сделаю.

Пхичит просиял. А потом, не переставая улыбаться, перехватил губами губы Челестино и щелкнул камерой.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8771338) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
